


男女学生会主席

by Gentleaying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: 无疾而终的心动
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	男女学生会主席

霍格沃茨魔法学校这一届的男女学生会主席德拉科•马尔福和赫敏•格兰杰总是在争吵。  
他们吵架的内容多种多样，从工作安排到家养小精灵该得到怎样的对待，并且他们会在争吵中引经据典彰显自己的学霸身份，让其他人很难插的进去话。  
过于频繁的争吵引起了女学生会主席的男朋友罗恩•韦斯莱的不快。罗恩在某次目睹他们吵架时冲了上去，大声要求德拉科注意自己的身份和能力。德拉科只沉默了一刹那就开始了反击，他开始不吐脏字地羞辱起罗恩来。不得不说他羞辱人的功夫比战争结束前有了长足的有进步。赫敏立即放弃了争吵，微微赧然地拉走了自己的男朋友。  
德拉科看着他们双双离开的背影，想说“你这黄鼠狼让你的小女朋友感到尴尬了”却没有，他知道赫敏微红的脸蛋不是因为感到丢人，他知道这样只会让事态恶化。卢修斯已经被再次关进阿兹卡班了，德拉科必须表现得像一位古老纯血家族的族长，即使他刚刚十七岁。  
虽然战后马尔福家的境况并不很好，但德拉科身边仍然有很多的女生因嫉妒对赫敏咬牙切齿。可惜她们中没有谁有能力或者立场去警告女学生会主席些什么。

一年时间过去得很快，随着毕业生离校，男女学生会主席的职位到了新学期也会被其他人接替。  
毕业舞会上，赫敏快活地和罗恩跳了开场舞，接下来是和哈利，她在舞池里蹁跹得像只灵动的精灵。德拉科则意外地没有在最开始进入舞池，他甚至一直没有邀请任何人，也拒绝了大多数无关紧要的女生的邀请……  
直到舞会接近尾声，赫敏开始坐在休息区休息，德拉科举止优雅地走过去，恭敬地邀请赫敏与自己共舞。  
此时罗恩和哈利正躲在阳台上喝着只有毕业舞会才供应的黄油啤酒回顾过去展望将来，他们都没有注意这次出人意料的邀请。  
赫敏略一怔愣便也优雅地将手交给了德拉科。  
于是，即将毕业的男女学生会主席在舞池中默契地进退、旋转，德拉科的舞步明显比罗恩和哈利来的娴熟、优雅，并且他与她相互靠近的舞蹈动作被拍成了魔法相片放进了当年的年鉴。  
男女学生会主席保留一张合照在学校年鉴里也算是不成文的规定，罗恩知道后有些小心眼地感到不太舒服也淡定地接受了这张照片。

接下来的一年他们都走上了工作岗位，不管是德拉科、赫敏还是罗恩和哈利。  
德拉科为了家族地位，收起自己所有的骄傲，小心谨慎地扮演好国际魔法合作司司长秘书的角色。  
战斗英雄哈利•破特和他的兄弟罗恩•韦斯莱都不意外地成了傲罗。  
意外的是，向来厌恶官僚主义的赫敏居然成了他们的同僚，一个魔法法律执行司下属的文员。  
战后和刚毕业的双重压力之下，年轻的情侣狮院自然不会一直幸福甜蜜，终于赫敏和罗恩大吵了一架。哈利作为一个恋爱新手实在不知道该怎么帮助他们，于是金三角的关系一度叫外人难以捉摸。

恰好在某个周五下班离开的路上，德拉科偶遇了疲惫的赫敏。  
“要一起喝一杯吗？”德拉科看着赫敏提议道。  
“不了，我想早点回去休息。”赫敏勉强地笑笑转身要先走。  
“万事通小姐不想看看另一个破釜酒吧吗？虽然这个酒吧的后院没连着什么著名的魔法街巷。”德拉科抓住了赫敏的手，“来吧，你需要放松一下。我会负责你的安全。”  
赫敏感到有些好笑，准备抽手离开，没想到德拉科手上又加力几分：“偶尔也和金三角以外的人交个朋友。”  
赫敏看着德拉科固执的眼神，默许了他的行为。  
于是德拉科带赫敏飞路到了一个看起来环境不错的酒吧，他们点了些饮料找了个角落的卡座开始闲聊。  
赫敏一直表现得很不在状态，恹恹的，对德拉科提出的话题和周遭的环境表现出毫无兴趣。  
而德拉科一直很有度地找赫敏聊一些亲密却不过分亲密的话题，譬如赫敏为什么选择来魔法部工作，譬如表现出对麻瓜世界的好奇。赫敏的声音很低、语速很慢，但说话还是一贯得逻辑性很强。他们一边喝一边聊，差不多一直是德拉科在找话题，赫敏不冷不热地回应再适时地损德拉科几句。  
渐渐，他们都有了一些醉意。  
德拉科终于问出了一个失礼的问题，并且明显不是说漏嘴了才问出来的，他问：“那只鼬鼠是怎么追到你的？圣人破特再怎么看也要比鼬鼠好吧，你居然让他被小母鼬抢走了。”  
赫敏闻言笑了，一个带有醉意的微笑：“不，你猜错了。整个格兰芬多都知道是我追罗恩的。罗恩聪明、勇敢、善良，平时还有一种缺根筋的天真。他那么好，而我把他所有的好看在眼里，看着看着就开始自以为能包容他的所有。可是我高估自己了，他永远不知道自己到底有多好，我不明白他的那些不自信的想法到底是哪里来的。”赫敏说着眼眶有些湿，“我才应该是患得患失的那一个。”  
“如果你们分手了，你会跟我约会吗？”德拉科借着酒劲也仗着赫敏喝多了这样问。  
赫敏有些惊讶地抬起头看德拉科：“你是谁？坐在对面不许动，一小时内不许喝东西。”  
德拉科尴尬地别过头去：“我在你眼里还比不上黄鼠狼？”  
赫敏吃吃地笑着将头枕在手背上看玻璃杯折射的光影：“当然啦，谁都比不上那只‘黄鼠狼’。爱情是要看缘分的，有些条件你不符合就怎么样都不行了。”  
“我因为那个已经毫无说服力的纯血至上理论而出局了？”德拉克半真半假地引导赫敏把话明白。  
赫敏似醉非醉地放下手中的玻璃杯，甚至还用手指比划起了一二三四：“如果你没有过闲得无聊到不停地对同学施小恶咒，有意无意地取笑别人；如果你没有管我叫过‘泥巴种’；如果四年级的舞会你邀请了我，并成功阻止我发现自己有多希望能被罗恩邀请；如果你在校八年能一直保持得像战后一样得体。我大概会考虑这个提议。”赫敏说话过程中没有抬头看德拉科，她不需要知道对方的反应。  
“你的理由还真充分。想了很久了？”德拉科蓦地舌尖发苦，不得不赶忙喝一口火焰威士忌让清冽的辣味取代那种苦涩。  
“在唯一一次被你骂哭又揍了你一拳之后这个答案就注定了。”赫敏又开始玩她的酒杯，“而且就算跟你在一起最后也肯定会分手。我相信魔法，但是童话还是免了。”  
然后他们都放弃了制造新话题，默默地喝掉了自己当晚的最后一杯酒。  
临行前，德拉科绅士地询问赫敏是否需要自己护送，赫敏则微笑着拒绝了德拉科的礼貌。  
他们各自离开，好似从来不曾一起喝酒。

十七年后，曾经共事的男女学生会主席在九又四分之三站台不期而遇，德拉科身边站着太太阿斯托利亚•马尔福，赫敏则以韦斯莱太太的身份与罗恩•韦斯莱一起经过他们身边。  
擦肩时他们相互点头微笑，就好像一对普通的旧识，事实上，这就是他们关系的全部。

**Author's Note:**

> 双箭头过！


End file.
